A Closer Look: A Collection of Stories
by durancedurance
Summary: I've decided to do a oneshot per day challenge like many authors around here to sort of keep my hand in. Hopefully I update every day, but if not, expect at least 30 stories eventually. Mostly Mary and Bert fluff, some angst, but all magical. x
1. Chapter 1

_**Naming**_

"I'll leave you alone if you need to sleep," Bert whispered as he nuzzled his wife's neck.

"You know I sleep better with you here," she replied drowsily.

"All right but don't worry about the baby, I'm right here."

Their beautiful daughter had just come home with them, and Mary was indeed quite tired. The girl lay sleeping in her bassinet, and her parents were resting in bed. Bert still couldn't believe they were back at home with their little miracle. They might have been home sooner were it not for all the arguing over what to name her. It had all started to fall apart when they realized that Mary had birthed a girl…

* * *

"What about Mary? I think she should be named after you," Bert had said, smiling.

Mary rolled her eyes at him, "We've already discussed that, we're not naming her after me. It'd be far too confusing and you'd regret it later. She'd probably also blame me for it."

"All right, all right, then what about Elizabeth?"

"Not my middle name either," Mary sighed.

"Fine, fine. We won't name her after you at all," Bert harrumphed, but his smile told Mary he wasn't truly upset about the matter.

"What about Wendy?"

Bert wrinkled his nose. "I wasn't fond of it either," Mary said. "You'd think we would have come up with one before now."

"You were busy nannying for most of your pregnancy, and then we sort of just, forgot to pick one?" Bert shrugged. "What about Genevieve?"

"Too much," Mary stated.

"Constance?" Bert tried again.

"Not likely."

"Primrose?"

"Too dainty."

"Lilian?"

"Closer…"

Bert and Mary sat in the hospital bed, Mary resting against the pillows and Bert sitting beside her, both stumped at what to name their child. She'd been taken away by the nurse to get cleaned up and properly taken care of, to check that all was fine. Mary had held her for a moment, but she longed for her to be back in her arms. Perhaps if she had her once more she could think of a proper name for the girl.

"Perhaps Gemma? No, that's not it either," Mary said to herself. She was tired from all of her hard work, but she couldn't drift off until she saw her little girl again, and she had a proper name.

"I have an idea," Bert said, his eyes lighting up. "If we can't name her after you, I think we should name her after the stars."

"Oh Bert, isn't that being a bit grandiose?"

"For the daughter of Mary Poppins? I hardly think it is!" Bert laughed.

"It has to be something she can live up to! Being my daughter will already be trial enough," Mary said pointedly.

"I'm just saying that she's beautiful like the stars, and she should always reach for them. The stars are a reminder, and they're what we used to dance under when we met on the rooftops," Bert said with a grin.

"All right," Mary conceded, "but which one?"

"Well to be honest, I only know a few star names. The popular constellations," Bert blushed.

"I know them quite well, but we must be careful of her namesake. I'd hate for her to turn out like her star counterpart," Mary smiled, her eyes dancing. She knew the stars well, and didn't want any daughter of hers to take after the more wayward ones. "Let's see, there's Rana, Chara, Meissa, Electra…"

"Hmm…" Bert said, wondering aloud. None of those seemed to fit their little girl either. "Perhaps if we gave her a name that meant star, or something like the heavens."

"I suppose…"

"There's Juno, who's the queen of the heavens, I know that one," Bert smiled. "That's not it though," he said, his brows furrowing in thought.

"I think I've got it!" Mary said suddenly. As she did so the nurse returned with her daughter, the perfect little bundle was close to falling asleep and in her arms once more. Mary's smile could light up the whole world just looking at her precious baby.

"Her eyes are amazing," Bert said, looking into her slowly closing lids. "They're yours, except with a hint of violet. Much darker."

"They're perfect," Mary smiled. "Just like your name, Iris."

"Iris?!" Bert shouted, which prompted a loud shushing from the nurse and Mary.

"Mmm hmm, Iris Elizabeth."

"Oh so now you've agreed to put in Elizabeth," Bert said, rolling his eyes. "But where did you get Iris?"

"Iris was a goddess, a messenger, who rode rainbows from heaven to Earth to deliver the gods' messages. And now she's been delivered to us," Mary smiled.

"I like it," Bert smiled. "Little Iris. Delicate like the flower and strong like a goddess. Just like your mum."

"Oh Bert," Mary sighed, her cheeks turning red at his comment.

"And her middle name is the same as her mum's," Bert smiled proudly, watching his darling wife hold their child.

Mary let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, she's named after me, I hope you're happy."

"You have no idea how happy I am love," Bert smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Iris' forehead, and then one on Mary's cheek.

"I think I do," she purred, as the little bundle in her arms finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A small gurgle came from the bassinet and Bert was shaken out of his reverie. Mary was very close to falling asleep, relaxed as she was, but the baby's noise made her eyelids open fully once more.

"I've got 'er love," Bert said quietly, and Mary's head rested on the pillow once more. Bert made his way over to the bassinet and found that Iris was awake and with a smile on her face. The gurgle had been a happy one. Bert plucked her out and took her over to the bed, where he carefully laid down next to Mary. Holding the happy baby in his arms he smiled at his wife. She smiled in return before closing her eyes again.

"Your mummy won't sleep unless you're close so we'll just spend some time in the big bed with daddy ok?"

Though Mary's eyes remained closed she smiled and it didn't take long before she finally fell asleep.

"See Iris?" Bert whispered lovingly. "You've already delivered your mum some sweet dreams. And just between you and me, daddy already has a nickname for you. I'm going to call you Liza-"

"No," Mary murmured from her slumber. Iris gurgled a happy giggle.

"Your mum is too magical for her own good. Listening to people's conversations while she sleeps," he tsked. Iris giggled again. "I can see that you're going to be no help."

Mary smiled again in her sleep and Bert had to stifle a chuckle. Instead he focused on his little girl in his arms and smiled as well. Maybe one day she'd answer to Liza, when Mary wasn't around to stop him. With any luck though, Bert hoped that wasn't for quite some time, and her nannying wouldn't take her away for a long, long while. For right now, they were too busy being a happy family.


	2. Chapter 2

Cross

Part of being practically perfect is having an impeccable constitution. Practically perfect people do not bother with sentiment, or get too emotionally involved, nor do they let something so banal as a temper affect their disposition. To have a temper means you are highly attuned to your emotions, and while practically perfect people are not closed off to them, they are very good at having control over such affectations. For this reason Mary Poppins could, with complete and utter honesty, claim to have a cheery disposition and was never cross. Then again, this only rings true if one is practically perfect, and it is entirely possible for perfection to slip, even for magical nannies.

It had been a rather warm day, especially for London, and the stars were shining brightly now that the sun had finally dipped down below the horizon. Mary was a bit breathless still after whirling about with Bert and his sweep friends, but luckily a cool breeze was wafting through the rooftops. Her cheeks were flushed, rosier than normal, and she had a stupid grin plastered to her face that she imagined wouldn't come off for hours.

"Quite the dance tonight," Bert grinned, as he took a seat on one of the chimney tops. "I think it's because you didn't have charges with you."

"Oh is that all?" Mary said, her eyes gleaming. "It's not because I'm back home in London then?"

The pair smiled at one another, falling back into their pattern of witty banter and veiled attempts at flirting. It was ridiculous really, how they acted like a bunch of primary school children.

"I've missed you," Mary said softly, as she took a seat beside Bert. "Quite a lot."

"I'm glad you're back," Bert said in reply, and he pat Mary's leg just above the knee. The moment his hand touched her skirt she could feel a thrill, and he lingered for a moment before realizing what he was doing. He removed his hand and gave a polite cough. "It's a nice night. I'm glad you came out."

"Mmm," she agreed. "I couldn't turn down such a gorgeous night under the stars, and with all of my favorite people. Particularly you."

Now it was Bert's turn to blush. "I've missed you too. Quite a lot," he grinned, repeating Mary's words.

"Oh?" was all she could manage. Her heart was beating rather quickly and she wasn't sure why. When had he gotten that close to her? His face was nearly beside hers, and his eyes were so warm and inviting...

"It's never the same when you're not here," he whispered softly, looking into her piercing blue eyes. Her mouth had parted slightly and a breeze played at wisps of hair just behind her ears. Suddenly Bert was overcome with the urge to kiss her, and he leaned in gracefully to plant his lips on hers. After he made contact she didn't object, and he continued to kiss her, his heart soaring. But after a moment she must have realized what was happening, and her hands quickly shoved him away. _Oh no_, he thought. _That was stupid._

"Bert!" Mary practically shrieked. She looked at him in horror and his face had the look of a sad puppy, albeit one who knew he'd disobeyed. "I can't believe you," she said in disgust, standing up and walking away from him a few paces. She crossed her arms tightly and looked out across the rooftop.

"Mary I'm sorry, I don't know what-"

"Yes you do know!" she accused, wheeling around to face him again. Bert had never seen her cheeks so red, presumably from embarrassment and anger. Her eyes were fierce and her glare sent a shiver through him. He'd seen her be stern before, but never anything like this. In fact, she was angry. The way she was yelling at him and staring at him, she seemed downright cross. He was in for it now.

"How dare you!" she yelled again. "How dare you just...just...kiss me!"

"I'm sorry Mary I meant no 'arm, really. It was stupid of me I wish I could take it back!" Bert said, trying to be as apologetic as possible. He stood up from the chimney and came over to her, yet keeping his distance. She was practically shaking she was so riled up. Unfortunately, it made Bert want to hold her even more than he wanted before.

"Take it back?" she hissed quietly. She brought her hands down to her sides, her fists clenched. She wasn't sure what to with herself. Part of her wanted to hit him, and another part of her wanted to kiss him again. All of her pent up energy was starting to boil under the surface and she began pacing in front of him. "Do you even realize what you've just done?" she seethed. She couldn't believe how angry she was, and yet, she knew exactly why. It's why she was angry to begin with. She didn't bother looking at him as she paced.

"Er, I've kissed you?" Bert asked, confused. He wanted to calm her down but realized it was entirely his fault she was angry in the first place.

"Yes, but you've done _so_ much more than that," she said, her anger beginning to subside a little. She did continue to pace, however. "You've been my best friend for so long and every time I leave I miss you more and more, and I get more muddled and turned around and then...then you do _this!_" she shouted, coming to a dead stop to face him, her eyes pleading. "You kiss me and I..."

"Mary, how can I help?" Bert asked quietly. All he wanted was to set things right for her.

"I don't know," she laughed bitterly. "I can't believe I lost my temper. I am _never_ cross."

Bert all but snorted at her statement, which prompted her to look at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled, covering up a laugh. "It's just that, what do you call this then?" He kept a straight face but his eyes danced.

"It's all _your_ fault!" she shouted again, striding up to him to poke him in the chest. "Practically perfect people are never cross. They are not ruled by emotion or sentiment or any other foolish notion!"

"But-"

"But you went and kissed me and now I'm just shy of practically perfect, enough that my emotions have run wild in the most _undignified_ fashion and I..." she stopped short, losing steam. He was so close yet again, she didn't realize how near to him she had gotten. He had a smile hiding in his lips, she knew he was trying to keep calm until she was done with her tirade. "I..."

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Kiss me again," she replied, her sapphire eyes twinkling in the starlight. Bert swallowed, hard. He was scared he'd upset her again.

"Promise you won't get cross?"

"To hell with being cross, kiss me," she said, her eyes flashing, though this time with something other than anger. Bert didn't have to think twice before he obliged, and his lips collided with hers once more. She was so soft, and hungry for him. Their breathing became labored as they found each other's lips over and over, before Bert finally broke away.

"I'm sorry I've made you less than practically perfect."

"I think it'll be all right. I'll learn to gain some control over this feeling too," Mary smiled. "It'll just take practice," she said with a grin, her right eyebrow rising in mischievous delight.

"Practice, eh?" Bert asked with a chuckle.

"Mmmm, lots and lots of practice."


End file.
